Wings of Fire: Ready Aurora
by Blue Moon One
Summary: A whole world war has broke out on the planet Himmelwelt, and a young Aviationwing, Sukhoi, along with a small group of other dragons travel to Pyrrhia to make a large army and assassinate the current Eldur-Stormur fascist general, Sonar, along the way secrets are deciphered and betrayal is sparked, and an old animus legend from years ago resurfaces inside the young dragonet.
1. Industrial

Mum and dad were yet to arrive home, as usual since they worked a lot at the naval air base near the metropolis. I was left home from early in the morning to late in the evening. Vista Metropolis was massive as in the name, an industrial city mostly where armour and weapons were manufactured for our military here in the continent, Vindstormur. As of right now there was a war going on, the usual assassination of Eldur-stormur's Trinity General, he was full on out fascist/communist kind of thing, starved his people and had crazy ideals that dragons like me, the supermaneuverable, were the superior breed. I often laughed at that, but hearing the news from mum and dad and also along our network lines(rather known as Hyperdrive). It was a type of system commonly used in another world(they called it Earth), to them it was just called "Wifi" or "Internet", see how advanced we'd become?

From stories that my grandfather told me is that we were the superior breed, and that we left the other dragon world to settle in a new world, of course at the cost of a few lives but I knew life was good. I could be like the peasants that the dragons in the other world used, servants to "Queens" and all that weird stuff. I guess we were the most unique in a way, we traveled mach speeds, fast through the air, had other forms of transportation like helicopters and large aircraft. Most of the time we chose to fly but for Rangers(basically an infantryman/woman) they were all in close quarters so they often used large military helos.

I wasn't anything special other than a Vista naval air cadet, and of course daughter of two colonels but still it didn't change much. But I loved being in a civilian area, I had a few friends who went to the Vista Central Academy with me, all of us in higher grades. One was Strike, he was a Lockheedwing, a type of Aviationwing sub-breed, and the kind that was supermaneuverable like myself, then there's Razor, she was like mum, a Grummanwing, but Razor was pure black. A lot of dragons were skeptic about her, sharing similarities with Garmr, an old animus who was male and looked exactly like her. Pure black with a red stripe from neck to tail on each side, awkward as she was tall and skinny. But she took that to her advantage, fast in flying class and constantly she would beat a lot of the popular dragonets, landing with a smirk on her face and bright yellow eyes thirsting for more.

Strike was just plain grey, nothing special about him. He was averaged height, strong too, during combat training he was very good at it. As you can already tell, we Aviationwings are a very militaristic tribe, war games between schools were the funnest. Where parts of abandoned cities were shut down so we could hone our skills against other high schools, junior highs and we also got to teach the elementary school dragonets. For them it was mostly formation and marching along with battle tactics(military arts as I liked to call it). I had been up in my room, battle spear in my hand that was made out of an alloy, jabbing it around at invisible enemies before a knock on my downstairs front door went through the whole quiet house.

I bolted down the stairwell, almost tripping before opening it to see Strike and Razor there, panting.

"We need to leave, now," Strike hissed, yellow eyes scanning the sky repeatedly.

"Why?" I asked.

Razor looked at me then at the distant air base that looked like it was on fire...wait...IT WAS ON FIRE. The sky around us looked dark too, and I quickly rushed inside to find my sling for the spear, praying I wouldn't need to fight. The two followed me as I searched around my room for it, finally grabbing it and clipping it into the parts that were used to keep the kevlar sling in place. Razor was outside first, running down the street with me and Strike following fast.

"What the Hell happened?" I asked, looking at the face of the determined dragoness.

"Eldur-stormur troops attacked, they have a new leader too. He's the son of General Hover." Razor explained. "Weird fascist like his father."

"Meaning you and I, Sukhoi, are in a lot of danger," Strike told me.

I didn't know how to reply, other than nod as we got to the Central Academy, not stopping for a breather to get to the gymnasium was quick as possible. There I could see a lot of the cadets from my squadron here, and I went towards them with my two friends who watched as all of us stood in immediate formation before our officer. Beside me I saw Corporal Winchester, he looked surprised to see me and nudged me with his dark grey wing.

"Never thought I'd see the colonel's daughter here," He said, winking at me before looking forward again.

The whole gym was out of order, chaos. I could barely hear what he was saying, and then he spoke my name and rank Flight Corporal Sukhoi.

"I didn't hear Sir," I said, it was terrible and unusual of me but the high stress situation was freaking me out.

"You will be leading the whole school out of the city to one of the Forward Operating Air Stations," He told me in an irritated and strict tone.

I nodded, properly moving out to the front and up to the stadium where my commanding officer stood, then shouted in a loud voice all around the gym "ALL RIGHT LISTEN UP!" He looked at me and I took a breath, spotting the popular dragoness' looking at me with hope, ha funny they hated me.

"Alright," I said. "I will be the one leading you out of the city, follow the cadets if you ever get lost, they know the evacuation procedures. We will land at the nearest Forward Operating Air Station, do expect them to be conducting-" I was cut off by a loud boom overhead and I ducked, watching the roof shake and a few tiles fall. I bit my tongue to taste blood. "-operations. Follow me, now!"

I took to the air, Strike and Razor were on my wings, the rest of the cadets followed and my officer ushered the other dragonets to follow me through a now burning city. I gasped, watching armoured dragons fly tooth and claw, bombs being dropped from their talons. I knew it was the Eldur-stormur dragons doing this bombing, and I looked back to see my squadron with their spears ready, flying in a large V formation, the entire school was protected by these dragons. Razor and Strike had gotten their own spears, clutching them like their lives depended on it.

I looked around, hoping to spot my parents in the fight but I hadn't; worry went through me but as a cadet I was supposed to stay strong and calm in a situation like this. I saw a dragon bolt over us, supersonic speed to jab one of our own with his talons, ripping the dragon's throat open as he'd tried to get him. I yelped, flying faster to get my spear into the enemy dragon's armour, listening to him scream as he stared wide eyed at me. It was often that dragons of my kind with flashy colours were special. I lifted the spear up, dove under him as one of the cadets quickly took my position, it was Winchester.

I watched the enemy dragon fall, trying to regain balance but from shock he couldn't. I sped after the flight, quickly gaining in command again, dismissing Winchester back to his position, but he disobeyed my order. He stayed by my side, shouting over the airstrike alarms and guns that were blazing, I heard them battling in the streets. Rangers were specially trained to stand bipedal to use those weapons, or necks were short enough to allow for it.

"Ain't this scary? Like that Wings of Fire Zero: The Nightwing War!" He shouted, it was a game that we played, we played as a hybrid mercenary known as Cypher, and his wingwoman Pixie, a Rainwing with a mechanical wing. "That Nightwing castle bombing!"

"Yeah, 'AWACs, what's our mission? Our mission...what is our mission?'" I quoted, remembering her heartbroken voice.

This was war though, there was no time for this in war. I dove down, forgetting those dragonets were even there until I heard their shouts and screams. I turned back, allowing fire to travel up my chest and come up in a burst of fire at armoured soldiers. It was proven that supermaneuverable Aviationwings had the hottest fire, able to burn through steel which is what it was exactly doing, melting the metal and fusing to their scales. They screeched through their helmets.

"Come and fight me you fascist bastards!" I roared at them, getting ready with my spear to stab them with.

One of them, although on fire, threw himself at me, and I raked my talons on the straps for the flight gear on his underbelly. It felt weird, feeling the blood come down onto your talons, dripping onto whatever was below me. I tore my bloodied talons out of his belly, watching his eyes go wide and I looked away. I knew all I would see were insides, falling out as the dragon was knocked from the air. I only had a split second to react, but a dark dragon soared above me, my father, spear in hand as he went for another dragon. I wanted to fight by his side but his green eyes told me to go, to leave him behind.

Silently I obeyed, watching him take on the burning dragons and rejoining the dogfight above us. I shook my talons a little, still leading the formation through the city, soaring between skyscrapers made of alloy, expertly carved. They glittered in the sunlight, although that sunlight was shrouded by dark clouds, billowing up from the burning buildings. I look to my left and see the seashore factory touched, it was burning, fire-everything around me was on fire. I felt scared suddenly, trying to fly faster, hopefully supersonic, but that didn't happen with Winchester's grey talons digging into my scruff, keeping me in formation.

I gave up then, flying slowly enough for everyone to keep in formation. My heart beats fast with fear, my eyes scanned the area around me many more times. I can feel the heat on my bright blue scales, glimmering like the sky on a cloudless day. My wings, pulled back at about thirty degrees, allowing for more streamline flight. Everything feels so quiet as I glide through the air. My wings never tire, well they did, but it was rare, due to our fast speeds we covered much more land. I look at Strike and Razor, both look at me then down at my talons as explosions fire off in the buildings. I see dragons in black armour soar above us, clashing with our own dragons. Our commanding officer dives down, leading us through the lower parts of the city. I never realized that he'd been in front of me.

I looked back, spotting that the cadets had made a perfect circle around them all, but some had gone missing, a few cadets out of formation and a few civilians gone. They had died obviously, and by then I realized that this-this was war. This was what it felt like to be helpless, to not be able to defend everyone. I felt a tear come from my eyes, down my maw. A part of me didn't want to see this any longer, this war, was it truly worth it? I had to keep my gaze forward before I crashed into something. He had finally lead us out of the city, still burning. Before us, it looked peaceful, not touched by war but I knew war would come to claim these regions too. This was almost a total world war, and I was in the middle of it.

We landed by a stream, to which I decided to wash myself off in. I barely realized the soot in my scales, making them much more darker than they usually were. I watch the ashes and blood flow away into the water, then I stare at my officer.

"I saw it," He acknowledged the blood washing from my claw.

He was grey with a tint of blue to his scales, sleek like a bullet. I nodded, looking at the water in shame. I saw my horns in it, dark navy, my spines were the same and a little red from the plated scales I had. I was like a Skywing, just with my rudders making me much more agile. I looked up at him.

"Where will we go now?" I asked, sitting in the water to clean off my spear.

"We? You are leading now. I have to stay back and fight with our forces. I want you to go to the Vindstormur Astroelevator, go to the Old World, you speak their language, remember?" He told me.

I nodded, looking back at the remaining dragonets. There was no need for me to smile, this was a serious situation in which I would need to lead them through to the operating base at least fifteen miles or so out. I watched him take to the air, and then I saw their looks. Even the popular ones seemed terrified, looking at me like as if I were some leader. I sighed, walking over into the clearing. I didn't know how to catch their attention, really.

I rose my wings, watching them all look at me. "Today we start a journey to the forward operating base, today Strike, Razor, and Winchester, the four of us take ourselves on a true military grade mission to the Old World."

"Today, let this be the start of a resistance against these fowl dragons who claim themselves to be the superior race!" I announced pridefully.


	2. Dragonets of War

I saw them all still staring and I shook my head, Garm for a cadet why was I so damn useless? That question I may be unable to answer. I nod to Winchester who bounds up to be beside me, smiling and staring back at the sky. He announced while looking back at them, "We only have a day to rest, and then we must head on!"

"Cadets, I want you all on aerial patrols by sunset! Three at a time for an hour each!" I said, continuing his thought. "Civilians will stay inside that clearing in the forest, I am now your commanding leader, so you will listen to me."

There was something weirdly exciting about commanding this massive group of dragons, although we had a few civilian and cadet casualties. We all made our way into the forest clearing, and it was perfect to set up a small base camp before having to quickly move. I just prayed that I wasn't making a mistake with this, that hopefully I could escape from this somehow. I caught myself on the selfish thought, but didn't bother with a correction to it, all of us had been so equally terrified though. I shook my head and stayed in the outskirts of the clearing although my mind told me to rest, I was unable to do that, clutching the spear in my hand as I knew I would need to escape.

Their operations had to have ceased by now, and my own city was soon theirs. I hated them for that, I hated my own kind for killing their own, if they were Sla Rotorwings I wouldn't care as badly, they were useless mostly. I try to focus my thoughts on the birds that chirped in a somewhat peaceful land, woodpeckers were nearby too. The wind softly went through the trees, but still it was hard to shake off that feeling of being so scared. My thoughts still raced every once in awhile, reminding me about how terrible of an idea this was. I started to remind myself about how a Rotorwing looked, just to keep my mind off the war going on just miles away.

They were sleek like us, Hivewing looking with stabilizers on their tails as well as nearby their hips rear just like us. No they could never fly as fast as us, it would kill them if they did since their lungs could never handle the pressure of supersonic speed. Rotorwings and Hivewings looked quite alike, just one couldn't be mind-controlled and had a sharp military personality, it was the basic personality of any dragon in our world. Probably due to years and years of war. I stand finally, walking back towards the camp to see it quiet, like as if they were trying to be as stealthy as possible.

That wasn't exactly working. A few had bright white scales, and even some with red and dark navy blue, like me, they were quick, great at aerobatics. I could see that they were siblings, nervous with whatever had been going on around them. I sigh, and walk towards them, watching their faces brighten up at the sight of me.

"You two seem rather nervous," I didn't know what to say so of course I said that.

"I'm sure everyone is, are you one of those Flanker ones?" The smallest dragonet asked.

"Yeah, supermaneuverability, beauty and perfection all in one," I shot them both a grin to which they happily returned.

"What do you think Sonar will do with us?"

So that's the pathetic general's son's name? Sonar? Kinda scary when you think about it.

"If he captures us, likely put all of us sparkly ones in some showcase to show off to the world, even to Pantala. I bet we're flashier than some of their Silkwings." I said, the comment was unnecessary but my brain thought it was so I went with it. "But I can assure you two that it won't happen, not while we are here." I gestured with my wings to the dragonets in uniforms around us, all chatting away about some FTX that I had missed due to being transferred with my parents for a few months over to Sla.

The two nodded.

"What's your name?" The youngest asked.

"Sukhoi," I said.

"Bird," The youngest said. "My brother is Thunder."

I nodded, "Nice names, kiddos." I take a glance at the sky as I see a patrol of dragons in black armour fly over at lightning fast speed. "GET DOWN!" I roared, watching one look down, stopping to dive for us.

Winchester was up there, quickly and I followed, taking him down as I spot others bolt from the forest, leaping up with their massive rifles in hand. Bullets came out faster than we flew, killing the dragons right there. I watch them look around at us. Then at me.

"Refugees?" The commanding officer asked, slinging the massive rifle over his shoulder, looking at me with a rather fearless gaze. Who was I kidding? This guy was a Ranger! A lot of them were fearless for having to be trained to walk on their hind legs and go out into combat like that, seeing death from far away with sharp little projectiles.

"Yes sir," I nodded.

"Good, come with us," He beckoned with his talons, pure black as the rest of his body was storm-cloud grey, tinted with a little blue.

"Alright, get up," I called to the rest of them.

Immediately they all sprung up, following me through the forest, all of us were running. When we spread our wings I could see the Vindstormur Astroelevator ALPHA among the green hills, large wires anchored it to the ground and it was massive, two hundred thousand feet in the air, so advanced it brought us space travel and orbital defence. The massive grey and black SAMs along with railguns seemed untouched, but I knew why he wanted us to get there first. It was before those other dragons could capture it and us it for orbital and aerial warfare. It was never meant to be used for that, it was just a strategic railgun and space travel system, nothing more(well not exactly strategic but as strategic as it could get).

I wanted to fly over to it, although the distance didn't look too bad it was, it would take us a days flight to get there. A part of me wanted to round up the four to get to the elevator quicker, but I knew it was probably best we stayed here first and left in the middle of the night. I saw Strike and Razor staring at it too, Winchester seemed too occupied with flying fast, trying to get to the massive air station that I could see. It was pretty big, the airstrip had turned up concrete from the constant scrape of metal armoured talons taking off. We all landed on it, and I turned back to face the sky, wanting to return home but I knew it was no point. If the recollections of warfare tactics on Eldur-stormur were correct, they stole everything that someone owned after taking over territory.

I scowled at the burning city, wanting to bring hell to their world. My talons want to leave this warm, dark grey, hard ground behind. My wings want to ride along the sharp, cold air currents as I fight along in the skies with my parents. Obviously that was a bad idea, probably the worst knowing me. I hear them talking, announcing the situation that their base was in, total peril. I didn't care, then I looked at the officer right in his eyes.

"I will fight," I tell him, hushing the crowd.

"I will too," I hear Winchester say from behind.

"I agree," Strike and Razor say.

"You are all children!" One of the female Rangers snapped. "I cannot allow that!"

"Did you forget who the officer is?" The superior hissed.

She lowered her head, then stalked away from the group towards the base. I smile, staring up at the officer.

"I will have you four get cleaned up then, you all smell of gunpowder," His snout crinkled a little in irritation.

The four of us followed him into the base. A part of me feels excitement, maybe I'll be with my parents, and I hope I can be stationed with the other three at ALPHA.

The gear is tight over my chest, tan in colour with a military grade silver spear over my back, my shins and arms are armoured in silver. I know, I'm a child, but as a dragon I don't mind, now if I were a scavenger, I'd think differently since post traumatic stress is easier for the younger ones to have in war. I follow them out onto the airfield, wings furled in with an earpiece wedged in my ear, for now I was more of an air based Ranger(kind of like those modern scavenger attack helicopter pilots). Strike is clothed in something much similar, and we all take to the air, flying back towards Vista. We were going home, it would only take a few hours, this may be a botched liberation though.

I was hesitating, and realizing the others I could see that they were the same. A few wings wobbled like they wanted to go home, however the hesitation soon disappeared when a dragoness in black armour soared over us. I took my spear and wheeled around, managing to get her in the chest, dodging her fire that scorched under my wing, making it sting and I winced. This was a bad idea. Strike came around, raking his claws over her back. Hearing her hiss was the most scariest thing, another, was realizing that we were left behind. I ripped out my spear, and watched her pleading eyes.

"Get the other two!" I demanded to Strike. "We're leaving to ALPHA."

He nodded, and I looked at her. "You won't live will you?" Strike had gotten them and was coming around at high speed.

"I should," Her accent is thick. "Take me in, I don't want to fight this useless war anyway."

"We have to land," I tell her, hoping that she can follow me with the blood coming from her talons that gripped over the wound. It soaked her combat vest, and I felt terrible.

She lands first, having to lie down. I know she's in pain but Razor comes quickly to the rescue, I was lucky to have her sneak into one of the small outposts. She returns with bandages in stiching material, damn, we'd have to carry her, I just pray it didn't go through her chest. Razor gives it to me and unbuckles the vest. The dragoness's scales are pure black like Razor's, however they shone more. I see her put her claw over the wound.

"Aye, hey, what about these?" I try asking as she ignores me and when Razor takes her claw away, the wound is fully healed. "Razor?"

"You're funny little Suk," My head was patted.

"Why?" I asked.

"You are Garmr aren't you?" The Eldur-stormur major asks, I can tell by the ranks on her shoulders.

"Reincarnation? Likely, relations? Yes." Razor tells us, her voice is softer than normal. "These are for that idiot." She points to me, gesturing to the stitches and bandages in my claws.

"Hey!" I protest.

A building collapses. "We have to go." The female Aviator says, quickly getting back on her feet and I can see the scar that's now on her chest. So the rumours were true, any animus could heal any deep wounds but it would leave surgical like scars behind. She leaps into the air, and we follow her, she moved quickly between buildings, weaved around dogfights. It was almost hard to keep up with her, but by the time night hit, we were back at the base.

When we find the commanding officer of the base he orders for her arrest, I protest a little but he gives me a glare. They don't trust me, and by that I'm slightly offended, but that should pass by morning. We all walk down the halls towards the barracks. I shove my spear away when we enter, taking off the vest as I sleep for a little while, hoping to find the Eldur-stormur Aviator somewhere. When I awaken it's almost midnight, I walked through the hallways alone. The moon shone through the windows onto my talons, and making my scales shimmer with some of the ashes and left over gunpowder from bombs etched into my scales. I would admit I am slightly traumatized by the events still, and going back hadn't made it much easier on me. It brought back subconscious feelings of fear, helplessness. I stopped my thoughts quickly, ducking my head down as I wandered through the base, keeping my tail off the ground so there was only the soft sounds of my talons hitting the ground. My mind wandered again, knowing that if I wasn't off of this planet, I would never be safe, and the possibility of being captured was much higher.

I sigh, a long dragged out sigh that echoes through the hallways that make this place look desolate, like I was revisiting an old memory-home almost. My wings hurt, my mind is telling me to flee constantly now. I looked back, seeing the sleepy three trying to keep up with me, Razor looked incredibly unsteady. Her eyes were about to close as she walked along beside me, I had to ignore it. The Astroelevator with that other Aviationwing was far more important as of ever right now.


	3. Mikoyanwings

We find the dragoness whose wings are chained, she wouldn't be able to escape with them on, even her firebreath wouldn't succeed in melting the chains. We needed a key. A key that was probably impossible to find. I look at Razor, the smart one of our group, smart, nerdy, things like that. Even she looked puzzled, but as a Grummanwing, curiosity was in her nature, sometimes I wonder if someone bred dragons with pumas to create these things. Especially the...boxes...those were...embarrassing. I saw her scan the room, tail flicking around curiously, then she exhaled a quick breath of flames onto the door's lock. It burned apart.

"Strike and Sukhoi, I'll be needing you two to help me with the locks on the chains. With combined fire we can melt them apart, hopefully." Razor explained.

I was lucky to have her as a sister. She opened the door, looking up at the other dragon before looking at me. Then back at her, smiling. "She's Sukhoiwing too."

I hated my parents for that small bit, calling me after our tribe name. It was literally like calling your human offspring after some company's name, it was terrible although one of the cooler names. The dragoness looked at me, and I realized the similarities then, slim snout, slight pointed upper eye scales, curved talons yet no webs between her talons. Her wings were like a falcon in shape, sharp and allowed for cutting through the sky easily. Still, she was black. Pure black. Green eyes staring into my own. Her tail flickered around irritably. I looked at Razor, nodding and clambering around as the Sukhoiwing lied down. I would have to climb up to her back, but I was hesitating.

She purred, gesturing to me that it was alright if I did. So I did, standing unsteadily on her back, but it was more due to anxiety related reasons. We managed to burn each lock off with our fire, although it took awhile and she shook herself free of the chains, and burst out the door and we quickly followed.

"Where are you going?" Razor shouted a little too loudly, and the dragoness whipped around.

"Keep your mouth shut!" She snapped, curling her neck like a cobra.

She was massive, I just realized that, strong and looked like a great flier. Her wings were furled out, stretching them. "We are leaving." She took to the air. I decided to call her Midnight, I was too nervous to ask anything and the others seemed that way too. We followed her, it seems like her too, was wanting to escape via the Astroelevator. I caught up to her.

"May I ask something?" I asked.

"If It's my name it's Blitz, if it's something else, go ahead," Blitz said.

"My parents are a Mikoyanwing and Grummanwing, how am I a Sukhoiwing?" I asked.

"Either through experiments, animus, or adoption," She told me. "You don't know your dragonet-hood do you?"

"No," I reply. I barely remember it.

"Considering that your mother is Grumman, does your father have similar colours?" The Sukhoiwing asked.

"No, he's camouflage," I say.

"Rather concerning," She nods to me, she's staring at me as we glide through the air that's gotten colder and far more crisp to the point I can see my breath curl out from my snout like smoke that we dragons often gave as a warning. Blitz looks at me, she knows I'm scared for what she is about to say. "You are not your parent's dragonet."

I shake my head, "How am I not?"

"Our kind is originally from the borders of the sea yes, due to all the mixed breeding in Himmelwelt it would be harder to understand as to why some dragonets have deformities or similarities to a tribe that their family have no relations to," Blitz takes a breath, "But you, you are not any of that. No one in your family would have flashing colours like you-adoption was possibly the reasoning for your colours. Who your parents are, I would have no idea."

I decide to take a glance behind me, seeing that Winchester is no longer here I stop in mid air, trying my best to duplicate the wing movements of a Rotorwing. It was hard to do it actually and took a lot of training and muscle, but I managed. Strike is right beside me as Razor has slight difficulties but manages nonetheless. Blitz snorts, I can feel warmth on my scales when she does and I know she is slightly irritated by our sudden stop and the other dragonet's absence.

"He is leaving," She speaks my thoughts, her voice is an irritated grumble. "We will push on."

I look at Blitz as she turns away from us, picking up speed again to soar through the clouds and the flukes on her tail adjust to help her make quick choices in where she will fly. We follow soon after, trying to reach up to her altitude, I know it is only for the best. It was easier to fly higher, we wouldn't be easily spotted by any other Aviators. I watch Blitz, she seems to angle her wings just like me. Back a few degrees. Our wings are fairly small, almost like a Leafwing's, just not in that "leaf" shape. They're meant to be sleek like that to help us reduce drag caused by the wind. I follow Blitz through the clouds, my wings felt cold right then as they would start to ice up in them.

Her wings were glistening with frost by the time we had gone out of the clouds and the moon started to bounce light back from them, making her scales look polished. Razor is quick to snap up beside us, I see something rather unique about her nationality again, her talons are gone and her claws seem to act much like a cat's paws. I grab my spear as Blitz growls and she has her spear in hand too now, actually I wondered, when did she get it? When we weren't looking? Knowing my kind we were pretty sneaky.

"We're approaching Mikoyanwing territory, keep your eyes on the lookout, they're sneaky bastards," Blitz tells us. "We will land in the centre dome, troops are more than likely to be patrolling the area."

"Will my father be there?" I ask as we decrease our altitude.

Blitz doesn't speak, so I assume that it will be a no or that she has no idea. I mentally smack myself, remembering that Blitz had been on the other side of the war, not on my father's side. I sideways glance at her, she's quiet, maw shut tightly as her eyes reflected deep thought. I looked back ahead of me, closing my wings closer to my sides as we entered the mountain ranges. I see their inner intricate cave systems, the Mikoyanwings(and the other few nationalities that lived with them) were mostly cave dwellers. Their cave systems were something like out of a science fiction story, and this is where my father had grown up in. The more higher parts due to being military raised so he had easy access to the sky.

There is a sudden increase of fog, and I look quickly at Blitz who stays determined.

"Fog up ahead, stay close to me and try not to clip your wings on the rocks," She says, "Tandem line."

We all move formation to be flying behind her. There are searchlights, and we fly under or above them quickly to not be easily seen, the sharp and loud whistle of wind makes us almost camouflaged. However I know they can see me with my bright colours, so I try to fly faster than Blitz.

"Relax," She hisses. "They won't be able to see you."

"How?" I ask.

"You are a Sukhoiwing, you are stealth perfected, those flashy colours just signify that you are special," She says over the harsh sounds of the wind.

I growl in response, returning to normal flying formation as I attempt the Cobra maneuver, flaring my wings out at high speed and lifting my tail so it doesn't whack the older dragoness. I move upward, doing a slight backflip and I let my tail go slack so it doesn't whack any other dragon. I haven't mastered the Cobra maneuver yet, it was actually pretty hard to do considering you were forcing everything apart from your tail to go ridged once you flared your wings and had to immediately switch to fly back lower and stay level. It was a work in progress really. Blitz flies lower, we have to quickly split from formation and quickly we come back into formation. I see the large dome, and we fly over it, circling around once each time one of us dives down the middle. I land after the rest do, folding in my wings and standing high.

Most dragons either are too busy scurrying away to their caves or are ignoring us, yes I was a rather colourful sight but they weren't too surprised. I look at Blitz as she seems rather annoyed, her spines flaring and pupils slitted. I walk to stand beside her, lowering my head and looking around, and my head quickly snaps up at the sight of a camouflaged Mikoyanwing. My father lands in front of Blitz.

"I thought you were back at the other base," Father says, staring at me with darker green eyes and I glare back at him.

He looks taken back a little, stepping back from me as I lower my head, staring straight at him, wings flared out. He looks ready to attack when I leap at him, but he throws me to the side and scrambles to grab his spear. A few other Aviators follow him, all aiming their spears at me as I snarl at father. I rear up on my hind legs before I feel a rope around my neck and I whip around to face a much younger Mikoyanwing Aviator, fresh out of flight school. I snap my jaws at him, and what stops me is a silver dragoness with grey under scales and wing membrane. My mother stares at me, then at Blitz.

"You brought her here?" She hisses at the Sukhoiwing.

"And you should know that she is not your own colonel," Blitz speaks. "I brought the dragonets here for protection before we go to Pyrrhia."

"She's Eldurstormur!" Father snaps at mother, looking at mother with urgency and worry.

Blitz is ready, spear in claw and ready to fight as the end rests on the stone ground and the silver of it glimmers in the moonlight. I watch mother, and the two Aviators both size up one another, then pounce at each other and I go after mother, using my spear and mercilessly tearing her membrane and a few veins so it bled. Mother stares at me in shock as I stand beside Blitz.

"She saved us, you never did," I snapped.

"And she lies to you about us not being your parents!" Mother hisses.

"You are my parents, yes, but not biologically," I point out.

Razor looks worried, and stares around us and I see a crowd of dragons, ones that blend in perfectly with the mountain peaks. That's why it's difficult to see them, and I stare at Blitz who's emotionlessly staring at my mother and father.

"You Sukhoiwings are monsters!" She spat, then shut her mouth at the remembrance of my presence.

"You would say that to your own daughter? Very sad for you." Blitz cackles.

There is tension between the two and I can't help but wonder why. I watch mother walk away with a grimace on her face, looking back at me then heading back towards the caves and father follows her, glaring at Blitz who smiles smugly. I feel as though there is something else I may not know, but assuming it was not said, it was best that I don't know for now. Blitz looks at one of the officers, bowing her head for a moment.

"Where will we go?" Razor asks the officer, looking at the rest of us.

She worries about where we'll stay and I like that trait about her. She's a bit of a worrywart but it's not too bad considering our circumstances and the fact we are in the middle of a world wide war. I am taken from them a few minutes later and they're escorted off, the Mikoyanwing higher ranks are treated like royalty, so father is no exception to being treated in such a way. Sukhoiwings are more...somewhat militaristic traditional, everyone military is treated more special than the civilians, even our sergeants had a superiority complex and often took their anger out on we cadets and non enlist. I fold my wings close to my back, and I forget I'm even wearing armour, but by the time mother has literally slammed into me and wrapped her wings around me in some death grip for a hug, I can feel it digging into my shoulders so sharply I yelp and try to shimmy away.

Mum and Blitz didn't seem to get along, and I soon start to wonder why although I'm not really allowed to question them considering their rank and all of the classified information they could see. Father is there, he's not the usual grey like most Mikoyanwings are but camouflage brown and green, an ugly colour that would make me think he was some cursed Skywing or a tribrid between a Mudwing, Seawing, and Skywing. I make eye contact with mother, it is an angry stare. Mother looks at father then at me, both aren't wearing their armour.

"You didn't tell me I was adopted," I immediately sneer through my sharp, white, gritted fangs.

"You aren't adopted dear…" Mom starts to say but I growl and it shuts her up.

"What about my colouring!?" I ask, starting to flare my wings as if I had felt threatened.

Mom looks at father, I can see they're both thinking if they should reply or not but I keep quiet considering I'm in Mikoyanwing territory and I am being rather disrespectful. I know that, I'm a smart dragonet. I sit, watching them with an arched neck.

"You are rare," Father begins and I look up at him as he lays on a rocky pavilion above mother.

"How?" I ask, I want to know but he shakes his head and doesn't speak a word. I look at mother for some sort of information but even she doesn't speak either. I huff and stand up, ready to fly outside of the cave but I'm stopped by my father having suddenly flown behind me, now staring down at me. "Papa tell me!"

"Not yet, tomorrow your mother and I will have to train you however," Father says, thrashing his tail towards mother.

"In what?" I ask, then roll my eyes at myself as the answer pops into my head.

"Exactly my little smart-mouthed dragonet," Father says, patting my head with his larger claw.

I fold up my wings, shaking myself, and following my parents to a temporary room in the house. Mother lies on the ground below my my small bed, looking at me as I try to keep my wings from doing awkward things and pull the wool covers over myself. Father brings something into the room and I hear metal clanking against his arms as he curses in his gentle mother language. I always found it relaxing.

"We were planning to move here last Winter, we knew you'd enjoy the mountains instead of the plains in Vista," Mother says.

She's right, I would enjoy it, I guess for supposedly not being their dragonet I did earn father's traits of liking to fly in the mountains. I sleep throughout the night surprisingly, but the war is still there, still slithering up on us like rabid flames from a forest fire that threatens to swallow up the mountain regions; and my father's home. I wake up, the gear is placed neatly on a desk. I try to figure out how to get it on, it's a little difficult but soon I'm outside of my room and I see my parents.

"Good, today starts your training," Father says, front talons clasped together and I feel a cold shiver run down my spines at his mischievous grin.

"What do you mean?" I ask, "Training!?"

"Yes dear if you are wanting to live through this war, training is the best bet to go down right now," Mother tells me.

"I do not want to spend most of my time training when I could be going to ALPHA!" I say defiantly.

"You need to train if you want to break through their security forces," Father calmly explains. "Go, training starts with the rest of your friends." He points to the centre, and I can see it through the windows.

They send us to the centre of the large province again, all of us are fitted in some type of Mikoyanwing based gear. I look back at my tail, grimacing then looking forward as father stands before us. I clutch the spear in my claws, unfolding my wings as I am ready to take to the air in a matter of seconds.

"Sukhoi, at ease," My father shouts over the wind.

I slack a little, wings against my sides again and he looks at mother. I scowl at her, and she ignores it though. Mother and father start talking, and it annoys me as she takes quickly to the air. I feel restless, shaking myself and growling to catch my father's attention which as a colonel he easily ignores.

"Father!" I growl, "What is taking so long?"

"You need to relax kiddo," Father says.

"I will not!" I say.

I am quick to rise into the air, and the other two join me as father quickly follows after us. I close my wings close to my side and I hear father hiss at me, "Keep your wings open!" I roll my eyes and obey. I unfold my wings, gliding along and I see father watching all of us carefully. I want to pull a post stall maneuver on the old man, he can't do that without possibly going into cardiac arrest, that's how hard post stall maneuvers were on non supermaneuverable Aviationwings. I dive down towards the steep cliffs and father shrieks at me, but I ignore him, taking my time to get used to all of the air currents and air pressures that wrack my body as I fire back up again to join the formation.

Strike and Razor stare at me as I scan the darker thunder clouds for anything suspicious, nothing out of the ordinary so far so I look at them and give a talons up. Father rolls in above us, then in front of me. I growl, baring my fangs at him but he doesn't seem to hear me. I raises a claw, telling us to stay stationary and hover. We did, although it's rather hard the dragons who have an understanding in vertical takeoffs and landing have a better understanding than we do.

"Take your spears, we may have bogies up ahead," He says, looking back at the sky. I can see in his ear a little dark piece and a little part that glimmers blue. Earpiece, most Aviators were required to have it on them all the time, especially during training.

Right when he looks forward I see two Eldurstormur dragons breech through the cloud coverage, their armour glimmers jet black with rain droplets, the familiar black, white, and red insignias of their fascist-communist leader is seen on their shoulders.

"Father!" I hiss and rush forward.

Both have canards like me, an extra wing finger on their wings that cover more area to allow for better flight. I know my kin well, so I know I can possibly beat him. One passes right by me as we move into a more rockier area. One of them chases me, he's older than father, and he is very very skilled. I can hear his snarls over the wind as he tries to snag at my wings but I close them in beside me before he can even attempt the maneuver. I pull a Pugachev's Cobra, then continue after him as he is now in front of me. Strike stoops in from above and at an angle to snag on the Eldurstormur dragon's armour, and the older dragon shrieks when Strike catches onto his neck. I start to inhale, not readying for another post stall maneuver but to hopefully singe him with a blast of searing flames. Usually it melts the latches if they aren't attached under the armour correctly.

I exhale quickly, eyes sort of watering when the jet of flames fire out, yes, our insides are coated in fireproof like skin, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt the lower chest regions. We barely do it afterwards, military dragons are taught how to control the temperature of theirs, Father promised that one day when an attack like this happened, he would teach me, I hope he was right. I look around for Father, he is battling with another of the other ones before he leaves. I hear the old one say, "Sol Two, let's leave, we have done what we can."

I assume he is the flight leader, Sol One. He and the other dragon are gone out of the valleys, and we quickly reform on my father's side.

"We have to go home," Father says, I know he sees his mistake with taking us fledglings out here.

Father takes us back through the mountains, and I keep the spear on me incase of any other interference, now I start to realize how close to the war we are. They couldn't have advanced through the Easternfront in that span of time, maybe they were scouting squadrons? If they were they know someone like me is there now, and that makes me more than scared. I look at Father, he looks to be ponder just as I do.

"Those were scouting squadrons," Father says.

I was right.

"So they saw me and Sukhoi?" Strike asks, "Only Supermaneuverable Lockheedwings have the golden eye covers."

"Unlikely that they saw that, but it is highly likely they saw Sukhoi, the more flashier the more likely they are to maneuver better than ourselves," Father says.

I shut my mouth as I realize that it is agape, then stare forward as I see the Mikoyanwing headquarters coming into view through the cloud coverage. We have to dive, that won't be fun.


End file.
